When the Truth Comes out
by TripleThreat007
Summary: Ziva is stuck in Somalia. Tony and Mcgee go to get revenge but end up comming back with somthing better.  Another take on the Season 7 premiere.One shot Possible a 2 shot. Please read :


**So I got Season 7 of NCIS for Christmas this year and I could not wait to watch the premiere again. As I was watching it this little guy popped into my head and refused to leave so here goes nothing. **

**First NCIS Fanfic Constructive criticism welcome! Anonymous reviewers on. **

**Enjoy!**

Ziva sits in a small cell too weak to move, too weak to fight. She sits in the corner thinking of how things could have been better. She never got to say good bye to her family, her NCIS family that is and in all truth it's the closest thing she has ever had to a family. She knows she should not dwell on it but she can't help but mentally beat herself up about it every day. She gave Tony to cold shoulder how she wishes she could have done that differently. She misses his inappropriate jokes the way he always cheers her up, the way he was always there it fix her language when she would slip up. How she longs for his touch, she never thought she would have feeling for him but as she sits in this cell with months to think it over Ziva has come to a conclusion. Why did it have to be when you are in the face of death to realize you love someone? Yeah she over reacted, now that she has had the time to think it over, all she wants is to go back, to say she is sorry, she wants her family back. The only fear she has is if they will take her back. She just up and left no warning, no goodbyes. She does not fear death, no, she fears rejection. She is tired, broken, and bruised all she wants is to fall into a nice deep sleep and never wake up. Her cell door opens; she looks up at the man who has kept her here, kept her captive for so many months. He walks over and puts a bag over her head. She is too weak to fight and he knows that. He drags her down the halls. His grip on her shoulders tells her he is mad, really mad, the door opens and she is shoved into a chair. The bag is pulled off of her head here; here is where her nightmares come true. She flinches as the bag is ripped off. Salem storms out of the room. She stares at the figure tied to a chair in front of her.

"Out of everyone who could have found me it had to be you." She does not know why Tony of all people would even try to find her the last time she saw him she shoved a gun at his chest.

"You're welcome. So are you glad to see me?" Tony doesn't know what to think. The woman sitting in front of him was supposed to be dead. He should have been overjoyed but instead he saw how much Ziva has changed. She no longer had the fire in her eyes. She looks tired and full of guilt, what scares him the most was she looks ready to die – she has given up.

"You should not have come." _Why Tony why_ her mind pleads _why did you com I'm not worth it._

"Alright then good catching up then I'll be going now oh yeah I forgot taken prisoner" He stops scooting his chair when he has moved closer to Ziva.

"Are you okay McGee?" She asks never taking her eyes off of Tony.

"I'm just glad you are alive" Tim sighs never opening his eyes. His body hurts and his head really hurts but it's all worth it, Ziva is alive.

"You thought I was dead?" She swallows the lump slowly growing in her throat.

"Oh yeah" This stuff Salem gave is not wearing as fast as he had hoped.

"Then why are you here?"

"Well McGee, McGee did not think you were dead." She can tell something is wrong with him.

"Tony why are you here" Ziva interrupted him.

"Couldn't live without I guess" He tried not to say that but it was that damn truth serum Salem gave him. It gave a weird pain when he tried to keep something in.

"So you will die with me" She was touched by what Tony has to say but there was no way out of this. She wishes they would never have come now instead of her dying now all three of them will. "You should have left me alone."

"Okay, tried couldn't, listen you should know I've taken some kinds of truth serum so if there is any questions that you don't wait to know the answer to." This damn serum driving him crazy. He tries hard not to spill his guts say the 3 words that can never be taken back.

"I did not ask for anyone to put themselves in harm way for me, I do not deserve it" She can't decide whether to ask him the question or not, at least she will know before she dies.

"So what is this some kind of monastic experience? Doing penance?" Tony asks getting slightly annoyed

"It is justified"

"Get over yourself." He can't help it, it just slipped out.

"I have." That's the truth. "Now you tell Salem everything he wants to hear and you try to save yourselves, I am ready to die" As much as it pains her she is will to die if it gives Tony and McGee a chance, a chance to live, to love, to get out of this hell hole.

"That's not how it works." Ziva had forgotten about the now talking McGee lying on the floor.

"How what works?"

"The plan" Tony states simply.

"You have an escape plan?" She is not sure whether to be shocked or happy. "Tony" she emphasizes his name "they have 30 men heavily armed, anti-tank, and anti-air weapons. What do you have?" They have no chance and she knows it, their only chance is her sacrifice.

"Well that's where things get a little tricky." He looks at Ziva. Ziva can tell he is worried.

"Wait you got captured on purpose?" Ziva asks

"Yeah"

"These men are killers Tony" _God what were you thinking Tony!_ She yells in her head.

"I know that's why we need to stay alive long enough to not get dead"

"That would involve being rescued" She knows if anyone can pull this off it would be Gibbs, her father would never risk men trying to save her.

"Yes, yeah that would"

How long will it take?" Sudden hope rises in her maybe just maybe she can make it back.

"How long do you think I've been talking?"

"What's the plan" She says through her teeth. She wants to know if they have a remote chance.

"Well we fail to contact Dubai word gets to the carrier group in the med and they scramble F-22 Raptors that burn sand into glass." He adds a shake of the head "and how long that's going to take I don't know hours or days, Ziva can you fight?" Suddenly seeing the many flaws in the plan he tries to come up with a new one. A man driven by vengeance can do stupid things but now he needs to get out of here. The serum is wearing off and all he wants is some water and a shower. He does not miss the tear that falls from Ziva's face, all he wants is to reach out wipe that tear away. Hold her; tell her he is so sorry. The door opens before he can say anything. "Oh hey Salem what's up man? What's all the commotion?"

"We are moving out." Tony can see the determination in his eyes. This will not end well.

"Well that's good I was getting kinda of tired of this place." He is just trying desperately to buy time now.

"We are not taking prisoners" Salem looks out the window before walking back.

"Oh okay it was nice talking to you." Just a little more time.

"No, we are not done yet." Tony watches in horror as Ziva head is pulled back and the knife placed at her jugular. No more time left.

"If they do not check in their people will come looking for them." This is her desperate attempt to save them.

"Ziva Shut up" She ignores Tony and keeps talking.

"Kill me you'll need the Americans for leverage" Salem give a small smile at Tony angry face.

"I do not make bargains" His eyes go to Ziva's throat.

"Do you make pizza?" Tony asks. Ziva is clearly confused.

"What?" Is all Salem can get off before he is knocked off his feet she hears the knife fall to the floor making a clinking noise she can't see what going on but she knows Salem has a gun on him. She tried to get away before by doing something similar and failed.

"Stop stop!" Is Tony's desperate plea. That did not turn out the way he had hoped it would. "There is something I have not told you yet" Tony sees the look on Ziva face pure horror she is waiting to hear a shot ring out. Tony will not let that happen after all he drug Tim on this mission with him.

"What is that?" The gun still traced on McGee's head Tony inches closer. Ziva looks at him trying to figure out what he has in mind. She has no idea what his idea is. Her eyes looking into his, hoping to find something or maybe it was just because she wanted to stare at them one last time before she died.

"I told you about the brains. I told you about the guts. I told you about the muscle, the scientist, the Politian, the leader. I told you about every member of the team except myself, the part I play."

"Which is?"

"I'm the wild card, I'm the guy who looks at reality and refuses to except it like right now I should be terrified but I'm not because I can't stop thinking about the movie True Lies you know where Arnie is strapped to the chair and shot full of truth serum but he picks his cuffs and kills everybody." He gives a little chuckle "You have 30 seconds to live Salem." Not quite sure why the last part came out. Ziva kept looking at the gun trying to decide if she can fight the man or not. But at the last part all she can do is wonder why Tony had said the last part, how would he know.

"But you are still bound" He can tell he struck a nerve because he suddenly gets edgy "You are lying"

"I can't lie and I did not say I was going to be the one to kill you, remember I said my boss was a Sniper." A bullet crashes through the window hitting Salem in the head. McGee moves fast he gets up off the floor and goes for Salem's Knife. Ziva is in shock she keeps looking from the hole in the window to Salem's dead body and the expanding puddle of blood.

"Look out!" Tony shouts as McGee cuts him lose another bullet comes through the window killing the man that entered. "Come on, Here we go" The zip ties are now off Tony hands. Ziva is not moving just staring at the guy who has been her captor for the past 5 or so months now lying dead on the floor. "Here we go Ziva" Tony Slowly pulls Ziva up she is much lighter then she used to be. She snaps out of her shocked stage. She allows Tony and McGee to help support her. As they start to walk out Ziva feels Tony's hand reach up and touch hers, she never wants him to let go. She groans quietly as they walk along clearly in pain. She's more stumbling instead of walking and suddenly very tired. Another gunman comes around the corner. They stop for a second as the man is shot dead. Tony releases her hand as the trio turn to corner to find Gibbs all decked out in camouflage.

"Let's go home" They did it they got their Ziva back. They are never losing her ever again.

**What did you think? Did you like it? Review!**

**It's a one shot possible a two shot if I get enough response.**


End file.
